


Something Quite Beautiful

by Teniserie



Series: Little Runaways [7]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, not a lot of dialogue here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teniserie/pseuds/Teniserie
Summary: Six doesn't love Mono.At least not yet.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares), Mono/Six (Little Nightmares)
Series: Little Runaways [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910602
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	Something Quite Beautiful

Six didn’t think she held any sentimental regard for Mono at first. They just established a bond merely out of her liberation from the Hunter. And she reciprocated through assisting him on his journey to defeating Archon and tearing down the Threshold, one little piece at a time. No strings attached.

But there is a “however.”

The day he “confessed” his profound love for her, her initial reaction was getting angry at him, nearly to the point that she was shouting at him for no reason. The days following were teeming with a one-sided tension. Six kept her distance from Mono whilst simultaneously trying to stay in close proximity, regardless of his pursuits which led to no avail. But he was relentless nevertheless. It didn’t seem like he was going to cease until he had gotten his message through to her. But really, it felt like he had sealed an ineludible deal and he was officially bound to her now.

The thing that made this whole ordeal so problematic was the last time she let herself become emotionally-tied to someone had left her inconveniently to pick up the pieces, remnants of their relationship left susceptible to unwanted emotions she wished to push to the back of her mind. And the worst part is? She couldn’t place the blame on her either. Especially when she was basically chased off a cliff against her own will.

Still. One would not leave a shattered relationship unscathed, despite the circumstances. And Six did not want a repeat of that, especially when it came to Mono. She cherished him too dearly and even the thought of anything bad happening to him was enough to throw her into another emotional outburst.

This fear had driven a wedge between her and Mono and she quite knew it. She hated him for making things complicated. She hated herself for being such a coward. She hated...everything! There was a fine line between platonic friendship and a romanticized relationship, but boy, was Mono walking it hard with her. But Six still refused to submit to these said-romantic antics of his. She’d even come to the conclusion that he was just simply playing with her feelings at this point.

That was until one night they settled in a dark alleyway and the town grew quiet as the day unraveled to night. The sky didn’t bring it’s usually cloudy haze, so it was clear enough to see some of the stars pop out of the ebony haven caving in around them in a vast dome, like the ones you’d see in a water globe. Six were fascinated by those little decors, watching the flakes of snow or glitter fall upon the shoulders of the figures inside, turning it upside down so the little particles settled to the top and doing it over again. It truly was wondrous and she loved playing with them. Mono even let her keep a few with her.

She wondered if the stars were to descend from its spot from the dome above them and fall upon their shoulders that night. She’d stayed up so long gazing up at the sky that she had nearly fallen asleep on the thought. She imagined them drifting down and settling into the palm of her hands, feeling its ancient glow crawl upon her skin. To her dismay, she roused from her slumber temporarily to find Mono’s hand curled around her own. She couldn’t tell if it was from the drowsiness, but she made no move in twisting her way out of it. She actually revered being this close to Mono again, and something about how the moonlight directly hitting him at the right angle or seeing him in such a tranquil state. Or it was the lulling rhythm of his heartbeat pulsating from the palm of his hand to hers, sending her into the thrill of an transcendent epiphany. Feeling his pulse directly on her skin doused her with an inexplicable life force that made everything about him feel more...real. He was so alive and--so was she.

She looked back and laughed to herself; for the past few days, she’d been fuming over absolutely nothing. She’d come to the disclosure that stunned even her, but left a resolve in her heart that unknotted the entanglement of emotional disarray inside of her. She was clean of any doubt whatsoever and at that very moment, she had fully accepted him inside of her as not just the truest of friends, but some unspoken thing that can only be said in a hushed whisper through moments like these that only the ear who is willing to listen can hear.


End file.
